Second Chances
by salllzy
Summary: When the Spirits need help dealing with the mess things have become, they knew they couldn't find it in their own universe, so they turned to another one. They dragged in two people, somewhat reluctant but still willing to help them right some of the wrongs that have been committed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- don't own Vampire Diaries! Nor is any money made off this story. **

**Author's note- this is co-written by me dear old Salllzy and Imaginary Raine. Also there will be a lot of us messing with the cannon. Also events, times and people's real names will not be used. There will be things changed as well.**

* * *

~~~~~~~The other side~~~~~~~

All of the spirits had gathered. They had been watching their families and people around them for years. They had seen many things, had witnessed many people live, but, more than that, they had witnessed those same people, along with uncountable more, die. They needed to change it, not just for themselves, but for others as well. They had known that, when the vampires were created, things would change. They had been right, and now, a 1000 years later, they had had enough. Esther, the mother of the originals, was stood looking over the remaining children of her family, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah.

Shortly after she had turned them into what they were, she felt remorse. She had created monsters. Or that had been her thought at the time, but now, watching them, seeing the pain that they were in, she wanted to change it, to give them something better something more.

"Watching them again?"

She turned around and looked at her husband, the man that she loved dearly with all her heart, Mikael. He was tall and imposing. He often scared people with how he looked. She looked back at her children and watched as they fought and bickered. She sighed when she felt his arms around her waist.

"Have they decided?"

Esther nodded her head. She had wanted to kill them once, but she had seen how they had mourned their deaths – even Mikael's to some extent. She had seen as they tore the small town of Mystic Falls apart trying to avenge the deaths of their family members, and not just Finn's and Kol's, hers as well. Despite everything they had still been family, no matter how sick and twisted it was. They had still cared about each other. She felt his arms tighten around her as she responded.

"Yes, we have even chosen two people as well. They will be the best option for us."

Mikael nodded his head and didn't say anything more on the matter. They stood and watched as Klaus killed Marcel. They hoped that the people that they had chosen would be able to do something; otherwise they would have destroyed two people's lives for no reason.

~~~~~~~~~Real world~~~~~~

Sitting in front of her laptop was a small woman, her hair was dark brown with black roots and two strips of blonde and silver mixed in to them. She was tapping her fingers against the keyboard waiting for someone to call her. She smiled as she answered the Skype call.

"Sal, how are you?"

Sal looked down at her screen and grinned. "Raine! Good to see you, how is your psychology paper coming along?"

Raine shook her head, or it looked like it, and groaned. "It isn't."

Sal laughed and shook her head, loose strand of hair flying everywhere. "Anything I can help with?"

Raine looked at her and deadpanned. "Remember your failed paper, when you said everyone in your class was a serial killer?"

Sal snorted and shook her head, and the two spent some time chatting. Sal looked down at the clock and blinked. "I have to get head to bed."

Raine looked at her clock. "It's still early here. And I have a paper to finish as well. Same time tomorrow?"

Sal nodded her head. "You know it."

The two gave their goodbyes. Sal flopped down on her bed and sighed. "Come to me sleep!"

Just as her eyes were about to close she heard yowling from her cat. She sighed and got up, going to see what the hell was wrong with her cat. Eventually, she did fall asleep.

~~~~~~The other side of the pond~~~~~~

Raine looked at the blank document on the screen of her laptop. There was something wrong, she could feel it.

It had been an hour since her Skype call and she was reluctant to call her friend again. Even if Sal had left her laptop on and was still online on Skype, it would be cruel to wake her up.

She sighed and went back to trying to write it again, for some reason she just couldn't seem to get what she wanted from her brain and transfer it to words. Giving a frustrated huff, she pushed the laptop away and looked at the ceiling. She stood like that for a little while before she sighed and run her hand through her hair.

"I'm having a nap," she decided. "Maybe when I wake up I will get something done!"

She leaned back on her couch and sighed again. She really hoped that, when she woke up, she could get her paper done as it was due in on Monday, and the day was Saturday. That gave her two days to get it done. She ran her hand down her face and closed her eyes.

Neither woman knew that their lives would be changed forever, that they would meet people who would change them.

~~~~The vampire diaries universe, the other side~~~~~

Sheila Bennett looked at the assembled group, her dark eyes sweeping over every one of them.

"They are asleep."

Mason Lockwood nodded his head as he asked "The sleep spell work, then?"

Sheila raised an eyebrow as she glared at him. "You doubt me?" She asked in a menacing tone.

Mason held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. He looked around at everyone and spoke with seriousness.

"Look, I want this to work as much as all of you. But we have just put two people into a coma! Am I the only one seeing how unfair we are being?"

Mikael gave him a sharp glare. "Shut your mouth wolf, we all know the consequences."

Esther placed her hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down. "Mikael, please."

Mikael turned his smouldering gaze away from Mason, just as they were about to argue once again they heard voices.

"So you got hit by a car?"

The disbelief in the voice was easy enough to hear, but since they couldn't see them, they had no idea what was really happening. They didn't know if the two people that they had chosen were close or not, or if they could even work together. But they had hope, so they would still try. All that was left was to listen and see how they interacted with each other.

"Mmm, I was saving Marshmallow."

They had a 'thud' sound, followed by a grunt. Light muttering could be heard as the spirits began to walk to where their chosen were. They were nervous, that much was certain. They didn't know how this would play out at all.

"I thought you were sleeping. And who the hell is Marshmallow?"

The fond exasperation could be heard, they knew that if they saw the two girls at the moment, one of them would be shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"My cat."

They could practically see and hear the smirk on the other woman's voice, as they heard the other woman sigh.

"You named your cat Marshmallow?"

Even from the distance they could hear the grin on her face as she popped the 'p' when she next spoke.

"Yep."

They walked into the clearing where everyone was stood. They came to a sudden halt, looking around several times, disbelief colouring their features. The spirits watched as the shortest girl turned to her companion and said "Raine, hit me."

Raine blinked, coming out of her stupor, and looked at her. She shook her head. "You got hit by a car, so you're either dead or in a coma. But last I checked I was still alive. Besides," she smirked, "I wouldn't want to inflict more damage to your brain." Sal sputtered at that.

Raine looked around before stating "So… is there a reason why we're here? Because last I remember I was in my home worrying about a college paper, and nowhere near the States. And even if I was, it certainly wouldn't be in close proximity to any of you, seeing as you're famous and I'm not."

"Famous?" Esther asked, taken aback. When all she received was a "Mhm", she continued in disbelief. "You know who we are?"

Raine looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're Alice Evans, aren't you? And they," she indicated the others with a gesture, "are your colleagues from The Vampire Diaries show."

"The what?" The blonde witch asked. "And no, I'm not this Alice Evans you're talking about. My name is Esther," Raine and Sal exchanged glances at that, "and I'm one of those who brought you here."

"Here being…?" Asked Sal.

"The Other Side."

Esther saw their expressions go blank, before the one known as Raine opened her mouth. "I'm sorry; I think I didn't hear it right. Did you just say that we are on the Other Side?" She asked carefully. Esther nodded. The girl nodded back. It looked like she was trying not to freak out. "Isn't that the place where supernatural beings go after they die?" She hissed, putting emphasis on the word 'die'. Esther flinched and saw the others trading glances. They didn't think they would know about it.

Raine looked like she was close to have a mental breakdown. Sal had tears gathered in her eyes.

John Gilbert looked at the two and nodded his head, before explaining.

"We need you."

Raine whirled on him, furious. "Need us for what?"

Sal looked around. She closed her eyes for a second, gathering herself, before opening them. She looked at Mikael and Esther and spotted their linked hands, turning she looked at Raine and spoke. "It's something to do with them. Each one of them has been killed in the shows, which means that they need someone or something to help them."

Raine looked at her, going over her words, needing something to distracted herself, she teased the other. "Sal, you do have a brain!" She received a light punch on her arm in response.

Sal looked at Raine and smiled. At least she had someone that she knew. But that begged the question: what had happened to her? Was her sister in all but blood like her?

Mikael and Esther shared a look; this could go in so many different ways. But they still had to try.

Sheila looked at them before bluntly saying.

"Follow me."

Both Sal and Raine followed her (the latter doing so reluctantly). As they came to a stop, Sal looked around and spotted three people that she had watched many times.

"Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah."

Raine followed her finger and shook her head, the rational part of her brain was screaming at her that this was some sort of dream… that she was hallucinating. This couldn't be real. But all the facts were staring her in the face and she couldn't deny them, no matter how much she wanted to.

Raine watched as Klaus tore into the neck of a young man and drained him. She knew that Klaus could be cold and cruel – she remembers cheering for him whenever it looked like he would put the Salvatores in their places – but this was borderline on monstrous. She watched as the body fell to the ground, nausea rising in her stomach. She didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was it was big.

Sheila looked at the two of them; one impassive and cold the other looking like she wanted to throw up. Sheila looked at Sal as she asked "Not your first dead body?"

She shook her head and continued to watch. She glanced over at Raine, and put her arms around her despite the height difference and inquired. "What happened?"

Sheila looked at the two and smiled, they were like two sisters. They fought and bickered but they were still there for each other when it counted.

"Marcel had Klaus's child killed."

The three turned around and looked at Mikael who had come up behind them, followed by the rest of the group. They watched the events before them.

Raine looked at the three living originals and noticed that they were different; more cold and cruel. It took her a while to realize why. She placed her hand on her mouth and muttered.

"They have no emotions." Esther nodded her head. "How? I mean, I thought you couldn't switch it off after you got past a certain age."

Esther sighed as she told them. "After Marcel had Hope killed things changed, Klaus in his grief slaughtered an entire coven of witches, or Wiccans as you know them. But he wasn't alone, Elijah and Rebekah joined him. Shortly after, they turned their emotions off."

"It still doesn't explain the switch."

"Can't you think of anything that would explain their behaviours?" Esther asked.

Raine closed her eyes in thought, trying to remember anything that would explain it.

"Oh, fuck," she groaned. Esther pursed her lips at the coarse language, but refrained herself from reprimanding the girl. "We've got ourselves some depressive vampires. Lovely," she said, running a hand through her hair.

"Depressive?" John asked, curious at her assessment.

"Mhm," she nodded. "Depression is one of the five stages of grief, you know. And it looks like they already passed through the anger stage," she said wryly.

"Do you think they would be able to reach the acceptance stage?" Asked Bill Forbes. Esther looked from one to another, trying to comprehend what they were speaking. She knew only that it related to her children and their behaviour.

"I couldn't say. Not everybody goes through all five stages, nor do they go in that exactly order. My theory is that, seeing as they are vampires, with heightened emotions, all the grief, the pain, the rage, the guilty, etc., became too much and they shut down. Humans do this all the time, why couldn't the three of them?"

"There is so much someone can take," Sal added quietly.

Mikael placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Klaus became more and more like me each day, he was beyond cruel to the people that he had sired; he killed entire families. Elijah was no better; he slaughtered an entire homeless shelter. Rebekah went about it in a different way, but the results were still the same."

Sal looked at them then back to the scene before saying in a soft voice. "So much pain. So much death. And since they are originals they can't be killed without the vampire race being killed off. So now everybody lives in fear, hiding away and hoping that they don't do anything to upset them. Then maybe, they will be spared."

Bill Forbes walked to them as he grunted. "Best way to explain it, now are you helping or not?"

Mason looked at him in slight shock before snarling. "They need to know just what they are getting involved with before they jump in headfirst."

John stepped between the two a hand on each chest as he pushed them apart.

"You are both right, but Mason has a better point. If they don't know what they are getting involved into, then they could end up dead, and we would have to do this all over again. Choosing someone else and destroying their lives, destroying more families. We need to get this right first time not ten times down the line!"

Bill stormed away from them and stood off to the side, he didn't say anything but he was still close enough to know what was being said and what was going on.

"Do you know when and where you will send us?"

The turned and looked at Raine. She wasn't looking at them, but rather at Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. She turned around and caught Finn and Kol's eyes. She saw torment in those dark eyes; she could also see the grief. She turned back around as she heard Sal murmur.

"A father's grief is deep, but never as deep as the mothers as she has carried that life inside of her for nine months. She fed it and nurtured it while it was still inside of her. So I ask you this: where is Hailey?"

They looked at each other; none of them knew what to say. Raine pulled the small woman in for a hug as she looked at the scene in front of her.

"She is right; where is Hailey? She wouldn't leave them alone to destroy themselves."

The heard footsteps as someone walked closer. When they got to the group, they said in a simple manner.

"Dead."

They looked at each other, not sizing each other up, but seeing. The pain and grief had followed Hailey to her death. She was thin, looking as if she hadn't been eating; her eyes had sunken into her head. She resembled a corpse even before her death.

Sal and Raine looked at each other, understanding running through both of them. Hailey had killed herself in her grief, not wanting to be without the one thing that had lit up her world.

The group watched as the two talked with their eyes and hands, never once speaking out loud. They shook their heads a few times before Raine spoke.

"Agreeable?"

Sal nodded her head. "It will work, and it won't create a paradox or kill everyone. After all, the originals are fixed points in time. They will be created no matter what happens, so that will have to stay the same."

Mason looked between the two as he asked.

"What was that?"

Raine looked at him before saying to them all. "Linking potion."

Esther and Sheila looked interested as Sheila asked.

"Linking potion?"

Sal nodded her head. "Yep, turns out my great something grandfather made it. He made it for his best friend who was like a brother to him, but they didn't share the same bond that brothers do, so he created a linking potion by accident, they got a nasty shock when they realized that it worked and they could feel each other's emotions and hear their thoughts."

Esther breathed out sharply. "Incredible."

Sheila nodded her head as she looked between the two. "So the two of you drank it as well."

Raine huffed a laugh. "I didn't believe it would work, at all. So we brewed it the next day I woke up to her."

She pointed her thumb at Sal who was smiling and waving at her. "Singing I'm a little teapot."

She sent a dark glare to the other woman who just merely waved her fingers at her. Raine flipped her off.

The group around them shared some amusement; the way that they were acting was like both mature adults and children. Serious in one aspect yet in another they were childish and making fun of each other. Whatever doubt they had, it was gone. They knew that they had made the right choice, which was a good thing. They could feel the dark spirits of the other side slowly making their way towards them. Mikael squeezed Esther's arm. They were running out of time.

"We have to hurry now. They have found out what we are planning to do!"

The two nodded their heads while Sal looked at them.

"Three years, that is how far back we need to go. Listen before you argue, if we turn up just before Damon and Stefan roll into town it will look like we have followed them. But if we show up a year earlier and have been seen around town and doing other things, then we can't be associated with them, meaning we can do what needs to be done."

Sheila nodded her head but pointed out.

"The two people who you will become are already known in the town. They live just outside of it. The problem is, one of them will have to become a boy. You Sal will become Henry Black, younger brother to Micaela Black. The rest you will have to find out by yourself. But know this: neither of you will be able to tell anyone you are not from their world; that you come from another world."

Sal nodded her head, Sheila turned to Raine as she spoke in hurried tones. "You will become Micaela Black, older sister to Henry Black."

Raine nodded her head. Bill looked at them before shouting.

"They are coming."

Sal turned and looked at them with something akin to sorrow as she begged.

"My ancestor's books and items… they could help us. Could we have them?"

Mikael looked at them; it was a reasonable request as he nodded his head.

"They will already be there for you. Now go!"

They watched as the men turned and made their way to the exit of the clearing, ready to fight whatever came their way. The two women wished that they had more time with them. Get to know them better, but they didn't. The two grabbed hold of each other's hands as both Sheila and Esther began to chant.

Just as they were about to disappear Sheila spoke.

"Good luck."

That was the last thing that they saw before they were engulfed in a bright white light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Disclaimer- don't own Vampire Diaries! Nor is any money made off this story. **

**Authors note- this is co written by me dear old Salllzy and Imaginary Raine. Also there will be a lot of us messing with the cannon. Also events, times and people's real names will not be used. There will be things changed as well.**

* * *

"So, how are we gonna do it?" Micaela asked while she leafed through one of grimoires that had come with their new hosts. The two of them had spent the last two weeks assimilating their memories, and Micaela would be the first to admit that possessing two set of different memories sucks. Her two lives were as different as can be. Thank God that, at least, their personalities were similar to each other.

She looked at Henry. It still baffled her at the sheer ease with which he assimilated his counterpart's memories.

It had freaked her out, with how easy he had made it seem. But when he thought she wasn't looking he looked sad almost, nothing like the annoying ditzy girl she had come to call her sister, but she supposed now it would be brother.

She looked down at the page that she had been on for the past few minutes. They had locked themselves in the house for a solid week, having to go through everything. Her purple eyes went around the room and met her brother's eyes. The first time she had seen his red eyes, she had been bemused at the colour; red was not a normal colour to have, after all. Unless someone wore contacts. But then she had really looked at him… his hair was white. She had blinked. He was an albino. Her brother looked like a long-haired ghost, she had thought, hiding a snort.

She returned to the book.

"We have to make a plan," Henry said looking at his sister. It amused him the interest that she showed for his grandfather's books. She was fascinated by them. "We have to choose what events we'll change."

She nodded. "We can't change everything, after all." She looked up. "So... small changes until Elijah arrive in the town?"

He thought about it. "Sounds good to me." Suddenly his stomach growled. He sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. "But before we do anything, can we grab something to eat?"

She laughed. "Sure. Come on," she said, grabbing her jacket and heading to the door. Micaela made a note to go and do some food shopping as the cupboards and fridge were empty. They exited the house; there in the driveway were her car and her bike, both being forbidden territory to Henry, seeing as his road rage was terrible on the best of days.

The day was beautiful. It was sunny, which was why Henry had several layers of clothes on protecting his skin from the sun. But did he really need to wear a trench coat, sunglasses and a hat? Along with a scarf? At least she had the decency of leaving her trench coat to less hot days.

She huffed a laugh as they walked together. She turned to look at him before asking with a smirk.

"So what will the weather be tomorrow?"

He looked at her and blinked. "Rainy," he replied. "Why?"

Micaela laughed as she looked at him. He had fallen for it! She didn't think that he would, but he had! It was too easy sometimes with the way that he set himself up for it. She patted him on the shoulder as the two continued to walk. They heard the sound coming from the Grill before they had even seen it. They looked around and saw the amount of cars parked outside of it. They shared a look. Micaela often forgot how full the Grill got on weekends, seeing as she was not a frequent customer. They would probably have to order carry-outs and eat in another place. Not that they were complaining. The less that they saw of some people, the better. But still they would have to go in, and there would be teenagers there. They would whisper and point.

"We can just order some pizza you know," she said resignedly. The both of them hated being around big crowds (which sometimes made them reconsider their chosen careers). They weren't blind, they could see the way that people tended to whisper or talk about them behind their backs. They had heard the harsh rumours that had been spread around about the Witch Siblings. It had not been so bad before Henry had come for a visit, the only thing really unusual about her being her purple eyes. But they weren't used to seeing albinos, so it came as a huge shock to them.

Nobody had really tried to get to know them. One look at his red eyes or her purple ones, and they put on fake smiles and found the flimsiest excuses to get away from them. They could have made excuses, said that they were contacts, but what was the point? It was no wonder that the both of them had formed masks around these people. He was rude; pushed everybody away. He was prickly and cold.

She was indifferent. She didn't speak to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary, unless she was teaching. Outside of her class, when people tried to talk to her, she would often stare at them until they went away, then she would return to whatever it is she was doing.

Yet, when they were alone and no one could see them, he was fun, sweet and loving. She was warm, overprotective and caring.

Micaela turned around and silently groaned. Pulling into the Grill was none other than Elena Gilbert and her little group of friends Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. She was not ready for that confrontation. Usually when teaching, she tended to push everything but the information related to class away. This was the first time she saw them outside of school after sorting through the memories, and she didn't know she should deal with this.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she decided to focus on her good mood. She had managed to trick her brother. Even having to get out of the house wasn't enough to damper her mood. She would rather look through the grimoires that they had been given (well, they were Henry's, but as he had said "Sharing is caring."), but beggars can't be choosers, and seeing as her brother was also in a good mood, she would be a good older sister and spend her time with him, away from books.

He was the one to tell her to have a go at it. He specifically directed her to the defensive sections, saying "They didn't work before, because of where we were. But now they should work."

Micaela suppressed a snort. Honestly, half the time he was a mother hen, worrying about her. He didn't have to say it. She had heard it loud and clear. She wasn't any better. And if she was honest with herself, she wanted to try those spells out, to experience what actually felt like to cast something with her own two hands, to feel the power behind the spell as it run through her, and see it come to life. But she was still learning, and as such, he made her stick to the low-levelled jinxes, which had been rather interesting.

Particularly the bad luck one. She remembers having to talk Henry out of casting it at the members of the little gang (the current ones), and then sitting back and watching as the chaos unfolded. She appealed to the rational part of him, saying that they didn't deserve it; not yet. They hadn't done anything; they didn't know of the supernatural, they weren't tangled up in the web of lies, deceit, betrayal and death. Not yet, at least.

But soon they would be. And then things would change. But for now, they were just trying to be normal teens. Micaela wasn't sure whether or not she and her brother were judging those kids by what she had seen of them on the show or not. She knew that it was a possibility. But still, if this Elena was anything like what their counterparts have watched, then they would have to be careful. They would have to monitor themselves so they didn't give anything away before the time was somewhat right.

Changing one little thing could mean changing nearly everything before they were ready. They could even end up rewriting the entire thing due to a butterfly effect. They would have to make sure that everything they did count. They wouldn't be able to leave anything to chance.

She sighed and looked at the Grill. There would be no point going in now. It would just be a waste of time. However, the nearest market was not that far away. They could go and pick up some ingredients and then she could persuade Henry to make them something to eat, though she knew he would probably bully her into helping. She looked around when she noticed that he wasn't next to her. She panicked before closing her eyes and focusing on finding him, using the link that had formed when Raine and Sal drank that potion.

He had managed to walk a few streets away from her while she was mulling on what they should do. She pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed out heavily. How had he managed to get so far away from her without her realizing?

She walked away from the Grill, intent on locating her wayward brother. She found him looking at an old building, a pensive expression on his face. She gave an aggravated sigh as she walked over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and watched with barely hidden amusement as he jumped.

"What you looking at?"

He gazed at her from behind his sunglasses and gestured to the edifice. "What do you think of buying this?" He asked in a thoughtful tone.

She looked at the building. It looked… well, it looked old and abandoned. The windows were cracked and smashed, and the paint was peeling off. The door was gone with just a piece of plywood covering the hole (she shuddered to think what the inside looked like). But it still held a certain charm to it. The old wooden archway above what once was the door; the overgrown garden around it would look breath-taking after it had been cleaned up. She could imagine sitting in the surrounding garden, it enjoying a meal as the sun set and made the sky glow a fiery orange with tints of purple.

She nodded her head. If there was one thing she couldn't deny, no matter if he had his mask on or not, was he was creative. When he had his mask on, his insults were cruel and malicious. He could reduce people to tears, much like her when someone got her riled up, though she did prefer to look as condescending as she could before turning away and ignoring whoever. When she insulted someone, did it based on observations, throwing their words and actions against them in a way they couldn't refute. And… well, they didn't like it. They didn't want to have their faults thrown in their face. More often than not, they couldn't come up with a retort, but when they did, Henry stepped up and tore strips off them, even as they hurled harsh insults at the two of them. They have been called things like freaks, devil spawns, rejects. Whatever was thrown at them, Henry would always throw back ten times worse. He would try and shield her from it, or try to, at least. It was sweet, and she often did the same. But both knew that each other could protect themselves; that they could deal with whatever it was. But then again, they were family. If they couldn't rely on each other, then who could they?

So they would defend each other, shield one another from the insults and harsh words. But still, it would be wonderful to see just what he could create with this building that had been left to fend for itself. To see as it took shape and form… as it slowly came to life once again. It would be backbreaking work; the hours would be monstrously long. But the effort in the end would be worth it. But she wouldn't be able to help. Not with her job at Mystic Falls High. But still, she would support him. And it wasn't like he didn't have the money either; the both of them were quite well-off. But he would probably work on it by himself, and would only employ who he really needed.

"Then buy it."

He looked at her; there was no shock, after all they knew each other well enough now. But there was a small smile playing at the edges of his lips, very faint but she could see it. "I think I will."

She clapped him on the shoulder before she pulled him away from the building. They may have moved away from it, but that didn't mean he wasn't still thinking about it. She could see the gears in his head moving as he thought about what he would need to do, how much it would set him back by, and what the damage was.

The two walked in a comfortable silence and, as they neared the market, his eyes lit up. They reminded her of red Christmas tree lights with how bright they had become. They wandered into the market as he grabbed a basket and walked off, leaving her shaking her head. So very childish. She slowly walked after him. She found him amongst the meats. The basket was full of vegetables and cheese. He was looking between a full chicken and chicken breast. He turned when he heard her. "How hungry are you?" He asked.

She looked at him, not finding the question odd at all. "I would eat a whole cow if you put it in front of me," she shrugged.

He smirked. "No cow, sorry. There'll be chicken breast, though" he teased

She looked at him and muttered. "You're spoiling me."

He just smiled at her as he walked away; making sure that he had everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- don't own Vampire Diaries! Nor is any money made off this story. **

**Authors note- this is co written by me dear old Salllzy and Imaginary Raine. Also there will be a lot of us messing with the cannon. Also events, times and people's real names will not be used. There will be things changed as well.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Dinner was both relaxing and stressful; relaxing because they had good food and good company, stressful because even though she had been bullied into helping, she had absolutely no will to cook, so ended up making more of a mess than actual cooking, which resulted in Henry pointing a knife at her and seething.

"Get out!"

So she had left the kitchen and left him to his mutterings and threats of bodily harm. But still, when the mushroom stuffed chicken breasts were plated up and he carried them in, she felt her mouth water. They had smelled divine and looked it too. There was also a cheese sauce that went with it. She waited until he had sat down before sinking her teeth into it. When they were half way done, she spoke up.

"You know we can't do anything about Sheila's and Zach's deaths, don't you?"

He swallowed the bite of food he had just taken before replying. "I know we can't. I also know that we can't reveal ourselves yet."

Micaela nodded her head and began to eat again. When they were done and the plates stacked in the dishwasher, Micaela poured them both a glass of wine each. They sat down in the front room; grimoires, books and other items were scattered all over the floor, table and chairs. So they were both squashed onto a three seat couch. Still they were feeling relaxed. Micaela turned to Henry and asked. "So you're going to buy it then?"

He nodded his head and took a small sip of wine. He looked at her and responded. "Yeah, I am. I have the money, and I have the time. But it will also give me chance to look around the town, keep my ear to the ground."

Micaela tilted her head. "That is a smart idea."

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

She took a sip and smirked. "For a ditz like you," she completed.

He huffed a laugh as the two continued to drink their wine in a very comfortable silence. Soon they were going to do their own things; Micaela to grade her papers and Henry to make plans for the upcoming restaurant. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, which meant that they could stay up late to get done what they needed to do and still have all day Sunday to recover.

Micaela looked over her papers. They were poorly written. Half of them didn't even have the correct grammar, while the others were copied and pasted off the internet; they hadn't even bothered to hide the fact! She gave a tired sigh, and looked up at the clock: 1 AM. She looked back at the papers and sighed. She still had a quarter left to grade, then she could head to bed. Still, it was strange looking at those papers and the names on each one, wondering just what would happen to them?

They couldn't do anything until later, until events had been set. Micaela had been all for leaving it alone and not interfering until far later, but if Elijah didn't turn up when he was supposed to, then everything they were planning could go wrong. So they had agreed that, when Mason turned up, they would slowly begin to act, making sure that everything was in place.

But there was still the moonstone they had to worry about, would they find it or allow someone else to?

Still, they had time to think about it, time to plan. Micaela knew that whatever they did decide on, they would have to be careful about it. Very careful.

She sighed and looked down at the papers. Nearly done! Then she would be free. She looked down at the next one and grimaced; Elena Gilbert. Well, at least the paper was somewhat decently written, even if the paper was done half-heartedly and there was spelling errors in every other sentence. At least the girl was a decent student.

She heard a cup being smashed and stood up. Henry was stood in the kitchen, blood dripping from his hand as he picked up the broken pieces. She huffed and pulled him away from the mess he made, looking down at his hand and sighed.

"Things really do love your flesh."

He rolled his eyes as she pressed a tea towel to the wound. He didn't even know what happened! One minute he was making a cup of hot chocolate, the next his hand was being shredded!

He sullenly glared at the broken cup; it was its entire fault!

Micaela looked at the wound and winced, there was a piece of pot sticking out of his flesh, along with several other small pieces.

"I need tweezers. Sit down and don't move."

He sighed and nodded his head before sitting down on the barstool. He was tempted to pull out the big piece. But knowing his luck he would do more harm than good. He swung his legs backwards and forwards as he waited for Micaela to come back.

Micaela let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She had a first aid kit, which was a good thing. Actually, it was there solely for her brother's use, as she wasn't as accident prone. She knew that she would need it a lot. Either that or they would be making trips to the hospital every other day. With the first aid kit in her hand and the tweezers in the other she walked back to the kitchen to help her ditz of a brother sort his hand out.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw him pulling at the large piece in his hand, she cleared her throat and he jumped, pulling the piece out of his hand.

"Owwwwww."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, not feeling any shred of pity for him seeing as it was his own fault for not listening to her. If he had left it alone and let her deal with it, then his hand wouldn't be in a worse state than before.

She looked down at the kitchen counter that was now covered in blood; the towel that she had used was ruined. Not that she cared about that. It could easily be replaced, and so could the cup. She used the tweezers to grip onto a small piece of porcelain that had pierced his thumb and looked at him. "Ready?" He nodded his head and she pulled the piece out first try.

It looked like it hadn't been that deep into his hand, but still they would be doing this for a while. He bit his lip and looked away before looking back at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to break it."

She gave a harsh pull to another piece that had him whimpering a little. She looked into his eyes and pulled again. "The cup can be replaced. You, however, can't. So suck it up." He nodded his head with a small smile on his lips the shard came out shortly after.

She looked at the last piece. She had no idea how deep it was, but still she needed to take it out one way or another. When she tried to the first time it didn't move. Henry had begun to grip the counter so hard that his knuckles had turned white with the effort and force. Still, no sound left his lips. This last piece was in deep, and it looked very painful now. It also didn't help that the blood had made the pot slippery to get hold of. Every time she had it, it would slip off and the piece would go back into the flesh. Thinking about ways that she could get the goddamned fragment out of her brother's flesh, she quickly came to the conclusion that she would probably have to cut it open.

"Pass me the small knife."

She looked up at him – his voice having interrupted her musings – and blinked several times before she turned around and passed him the smallest knife there.

"What are you going to do?"

He didn't look up as he sliced into his own hand a small wince gave away his pain. He looked at her before taking the tweezers into his bloody hand and ripped the piece out of his skin.

Micaela felt a little queasy as she looked at the blood and skin still on the small piece, even if she was about to do something similar. Still, she would have been a lot more careful than him. She looked at him when he spoke.

"I was eight. I was playing with some friends and I fell into a bush. Got a thorn stuck in my foot. It had to be cut out as it was too deep for it to get pulled out. I have the scar on my foot."

Micaela nodded her head and passed him the tea towel. She picked the cup shards still on the floor and threw them into the bin. She looked at the clock; 4:30 AM. Two hours she had been taking care of his hand and tiding up. She stifled a yawn as he looked at her and tilted his head.

"Your sleepy get to bed."

She snorted. "When am I not?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. She sighed when she realized that he was not moving from the stool and stated "Not without you."

He chuckled and looked at her before closing his eyes. "I will be cleaning this up." He held up his bloody hand with a self-deprecating smile and continued. "Taking some painkillers then heading to bed."

She inclined her head as she made her way to the bathroom, stumbling every few seconds. When she came back out, she noticed that the lights were off and Henry was coming up the stairs, his hand was bandaged. She patted him on the back before making her way to her bedroom. She fell face first on her bed and closed her eyes, sleep coming to her easily.

Henry climbed into his bed and winced at the pain that was throbbing from his hand. Of all the stupid things to do! Still… at least it hadn't been Micaela that had gotten hurt. But it would have been nice to go a day or two without hurting himself, no matter how small or big it was.

Henry rolled over and sighed. He wouldn't be able to sleep until the painkillers kicked in. Standing up, he walked out of his room and went to go and check on his sister. He found her asleep in her bed, the duvet wrapped around her like some sort of deranged mummy. He quietly tiptoed over and pulled the cover free from her legs and placed the duvet over her and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before whispering "Good night Mica."

He carefully tiptoed out of the room and gently closed the door behind him. Once he made it to his room, he fell face first onto the bed and sighed.

One day down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- don't own Vampire Diaries! Nor is any money made off this story. **

**Authors note- this is co written by me dear old Salllzy and Imaginary Raine. Also there will be a lot of us messing with the cannon. Also events, times and people's real names will not be used. There will be things changed as well.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Things were quiet… more so than normal. But, still, it was nice. Henry had left earlier to see about buying the property that he had seen a week ago, so Micaela was enjoying the peace and quiet. That was… until her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Ela, I just need to know what we need."

Micaela sat up straight as she questioned "Are you sure? Last I checked the cupboards were full; so was the fridge."

"Definitely. Jesus! Who has hair like that?"

Micaela laughed, as she shook her head. "Stop picking on people! Will you be coming back soon?"

She heard him sigh before replying. "Yeah I am, just picking up some eggs to make pancakes."

Her stomach rumbled, letting her know that she hadn't eaten yet. Suddenly, she wanted him to come home straight away, just so he could cook for her. Micaela rolled her eyes. It was his entire fault that she was going hungry. It was not that she didn't know how to cook, but last time he asked for her help in the kitchen, she just wasn't in the mood, so she ended up being more of a nuisance than actual help, which ended up in her banishment from the kitchen. Normally, she would have simply ignored him, but seeing as he was a chef, she had given him free reign over the kitchen; a decision she was coming to regret greatly. If he hadn't banned her, she wouldn't be starving right now. She sighed.

"Right. I will see you when you get back."

"Shouldn't be too long!" He hung up before she even had chance to say anything else. She glared darkly at the phone and wished that it was him. He hadn't even given her a chance to tell him to hurry up! He must have known the state she was in, right? She sighed. Now she was hungry and in a pissy mood.

-.-.-.-

He chuckled as he placed his phone into his pocket, he wasn't lying when he said that he was going to get some eggs and he knew that it must have annoyed her to no end to be barred from cooking. He knew she could cook; she did it from time to time. But the kitchen was his dominion and, in there at least, his word was law, and she had pissed him off the last time. Anyway, it was fun to rile her up every now and then.

He walked into the shop and sighed in relief when he felt the air conditioning hit his face. The downside of being an Albino was his skin burnt far too easily, which mean that he had to wrap up all the time. Keep his skin hidden, but it wasn't just his skin that he had to worry about, Henry had a fear of going deaf.

He feared that, one day, he would wake up and not be able to hear anything at all. Still being able to see yet not hear anything… So he cherished each moment that he had. While being an Albino made him look totally awesome (in his and his sister's opinion), it came with more than one drawback.

Still he wasn't going to dwell on it, he had things to do. He turned around and collided with a hard body. He fell to the floor and looked up.

"Sorry." He almost froze when he got a clear view of the person standing in front of him. Stefan Salvatore was the one that had knocked him down.

The green-eyed man shook his head and looked at him. "No problem. You're not hurt, are you?"

Henry was quite sure that he wasn't, but this was not what he was worried about. He had to act as if he didn't know what Stefan was; that he was, not only a vampire, and a ripper to boot. Stefan helped him up and Henry gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."

The smile that he got in return was strained, and he didn't understand why until he looked down at his hand, the partially healed wound had reopened. He almost paled at that. He saw the brief flicker of red in Stefan's eyes before he turned around.

"I didn't do that, did I?" He asked in a murmur.

Henry knew that the blood was affecting him. How tense his shoulders were and how he was stood was giving him away. He had to act fast before Stefan snapped and killed someone. After all, a ripper was someone who could not control their bloodlust; they gorged on human blood, killing people left, right and centre. So he had to pretend, pretend that he hadn't seen the brief flicker of red in those eyes, that he hadn't seen the veins under those green orbs pulse for a few seconds.

"No, you didn't. But still, if you don't like blood, why don't you go? I can sort myself out." He had never seen someone flee from anywhere so quickly. Still he had things he needed to do, and the most important thing for him was to get home and sort his hand out. With a tired sigh, he paid for the eggs and walked back. With Stefan in town things would begin to come to the small town, and they would need to be ready. They would have to.

When he finally got home, he unlocked the door and felt relief; his hand had been sluggishly bleeding for some time now, and he needed to sort it out. He turned and went into the kitchen when he heard Micaela call out.

"You took your time." She wandered into the kitchen in jeans and a cream sweater. She took one look at his hand and huffed. "What happened now?"

Henry looked up from the bandages that he was taking off his hand. "Stefan Salvatore," he answered her distractedly, returning his attention to the matter at hand.

Micaela stilled for a few moments before relaxing. "So he is in town now?"

Henry nodded his head as he ran his hand under the cold water, trying to take away some of the heat that was coursing through his hand. "Yeah, he knocked me over and I used my hands to brace the fall."

Micaela shook her head and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When she returned she found him dapping his hand dry with a tea towel. "You know," she started, sighing, "keep using them and you will have to buy me some new ones!"

He chuckled as she passed him some gauze and a bandage. "I think I can manage that, I got the property by the way."

"Good for you," she gave him a smile and patted him on the back. "I take it you will start working on it?" She held the gauze in place while he unravelled the bandage.

"Yeah, as soon as my hand heals," he inclined his head as he wrapped the fresh bandage around his hand. Micaela passed him a safety pin as he fastened it in place.

She shook her as she walked back into the front room, and opened a window to let a cool breeze in. Henry followed her in with a cup of tea he passed it to her.

"Thanks."

He smiled and walked away, when he came back in it was with a second cup of tea he sat down on the couch, and looked out of the window. The two sat there for a few seconds until the sound of rain hit the window echoed throughout the room. He turned at her and glared.

"I dislike the fact that you keep using that on me you know."

Micaela turned her purple eyes to him, making them as wide and innocent as she could. "I don't know what you mean!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure you don't," he muttered. She just grinned in response.

He took a rather large gulp of his tea as he watched the rain pelt the windows; the sky was now a dark grey as the rain clouds began to roll in. Micaela placed her empty cup on the table as she began to finish marking the rest of the papers that she had put off. Henry watched her for a few minutes until he stood up and walked out of the room, only to return a few minutes later with a pen and some paper. He placed the paper on the table and began to write down everything that he would need to do and buy.

Henry looked down at the list. "Damn," he groaned.

Micaela looked up from the paper that had Tyler Lockwood, wrote on top of it. "What's up?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at the paper. "I am going to need someone to assess the building, and then I need an electrician to come in and check the wiring. Then, after all that, I need someone to come in and sort out the woodwork, make sure that there is no wood worm."

"You really are covering everything," Micaela looked at him with both shock and surprise.

"Yeah, I want this to work first time," Henry sheepishly smiled. Then he narrowed his eyes. "You didn't have to sound so shocked, you know?"

Micaela ignored him, causing a scowl to appear on his face. "Much like we need to get it right first time," she remarked, tilting her head to the side.

Red met purple in understanding. They didn't want someone else to go through what they did, being told that they had died. That they couldn't go back. They had mourned before they had stopped with the pity party and began to get things done. They didn't want to dwell on the what if's and could have been's. Still they had made a small effort in things. They had been keeping their eyes and ears open for any rumours and trying to see if they noticed anything strange going on.

Still, it had been quiet. But now that Stefan was in the town, that meant that Damon would soon start with the killings. Everything would begin to unfold and take shape. Though they couldn't actually do anything yet, so they would have to wait and see.

Micaela pulled herself from her thoughts as she looked down at the paper in her hands; she would need to speak to Tyler about this. Surprisingly, he was the only one that didn't give her trouble in the class. Everyone else seemed content to cause her all sorts of trouble and grief; still, she kept knocking them back down. It didn't matter how hard they tried some days. Still, Henry took a dark sort of pleasure when she told him; the dark amusement in his eyes as he laughed sometimes set her on edge. She tried not to bring it up, but sometimes she couldn't help feeling that something had happened before they had come here. At least he didn't break out into evil laughter. Considering the things she had to put up with from her students, she would have joined him, and that would not only be unsettling, but embarrassing as well.

But now the ball was rolling but would it roll quickly or slowly?

Still there was the whole Damon problem; would they be friends with him? Or would they simply sit back and allow him to get hurt time after time, either by his brother or someone else? He had been shattered time and time again so it was no wonder that he had turned out the way that he had. After all, one can only take being second best for so long. Eventually, you will build walls around yourself to keep yourself protected from everyone and everything no matter how big or small.

But would it be worth it?

-.-.-.-

The week had been both hectic and stressful; Micaela, with the tests that she was making her class go through, and Henry, as he tried to get someone in to look at the old building that he had bought, with very little luck. As soon as anyone heard who wanted to hire them, they suddenly had jobs that they needed to do, despite the fact that they had said that they had no jobs.

Micaela had found amusement in his problem and often laughed when he began to curse up a storm.

"Lying. Fucking. Bastards!"

Micaela cackled as she watched as Henry fell face first into the cushions on the couch and screamed into them, while she found it funny and thought that he was over reacting just a little bit (a whole damn lot), she did feel some sympathy for him. Still she would take amusement from where she could. A second scream caused her to look over at the couch. Deciding that he needed to calm down before he gave himself a heart attack, she walked into the kitchen, pulled two mugs down from the cupboard, placed them on the counter and flipped the switch for the kettle. While it was boiling, she went to the fridge and got the milk out.

The front room was quiet – very much so – and it had her worried. She didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing. She frowned when she heard the back door slam; if he broke it, he would pay for a new one!

The kettle whistled, signaling it was finished. She poured the water into the mugs and let the tea brew. While it was brewing, she walked to the back door and opened it. Sitting in the middle of the garden, legs crossed, eyes closed and taking deep breaths was Henry. She watched as a light breeze ruffled his hair causing a few loose strands to gently float around his face. After a few more moments of watching him she went back into the kitchen, leaving the door open. She looked at the tea and smiled; it was just right! Pouring some milk into the mugs, she pulled the tea bags out, placed the milk back into the fridge and moved towards the back garden. She sat down next to him and held his mug close to his hands. As if sensing it was there, he took it, nearly knocking it over.

The two sat in silence as Henry calmed himself down. Micaela took a sip of her tea and frowned; it was nearly cold now. She looked around and noticed that the sky was a deep purple almost dark blue in colour.

"I am sorry, you know."

Micaela turned and looked at him, but she didn't say anything, taking his apology for what it was: sincere and from the bottom of his heart.

Her gaze went back to the sky and she sighed. She still had more papers to grade and tests to sort out. She wanted to see if the teenagers in Mystic Falls had learned anything from her lessons or if they were just using it as a free pass. Either way, they would be disappointed when they all failed for one reason or another. Not that it really mattered to her, it wasn't her life that she was screwing up. Those kids were screwing up themselves without any help from her. She felt a cold hand on her arm and looked at Henry. He gave a her crooked smile.

"Let's get these papers graded shall we?"

Micaela smiled and the two went back inside. They found themselves sitting at the coffee table as they graded papers, pointed out where the students had gone wrong and why. They had even managed to get the tests marked as well, a job that Micaela felt was very well done. After all, it would of taken her hours to grade and mark everything by herself. Still, she frowned when she looked over every one of the graded tests; not one person that she had taught had passed nor had they put any effort on it.

"Check, Lockwood."

She looked down at the mayor's son's test and noticed that, as had become usual, there were barely any errors. Tyler had scored 98%. She wondered if she should find this strange or not. From what she had managed to gather from all the other teachers, Tyler only ever did the bare minimum to get through the classes; even then, it was only to keep his father and mother off his back. Why had he chosen hers of all classes to excel at?

"He has a crush on you~"

She turned her head around so fast that she feared she would of given herself whiplash.

"Doubtful," she stated flatly, glaring darkly at her brother, who was looking very smug. But he did have a very valid point, was the reason that Tyler was doing so well in her class was because he had a crush on her?

Perhaps he thought that if he did well then she would give him some attention? If it had been a different time and they had been two different people then she might have done so (Michael Trevino was hot, after all). But here and now she was his teacher, it would be unethical. And just like she had told her brother, she doubted it was the case.

Besides, she liked her men with a little bit of zeal and wickedness to them, which was why she liked bad boys. They just got her blood pumping and her heart racing.

Still, she decided she would talk with Tyler, if at least to congratulate him for his efforts. Even if he did not try in the other classes, he did in hers, and that deserved recognition from her part.

"Leave it to me."

She looked at her brother; he was frowning, worry lines creasing his forehead. He was reading too much into it. He was making a storm in a teacup and she feared it was not going to end well. She went to open her mouth and speak to him, but he stood up and left the house. Micaela stood up and went to go after him but found the front door locked and both sets of keys gone, damn him!

She didn't know how long she stood there, gaping at the door, before she snapped out of it. Eyes darkening in fury, feeling the temperature drop around her, she opened one of the frosted windows and jumped through it. If he was going to treat her like an unruly child, she was bloody well going to act like one. With that thought in mind, she made her way into the forest, hoping to calm herself before she did something to her brother she would probably regret.

-.-.-.-

Locking his sister in the house probably wasn't the smartest idea to do, and there would be repercussions later on, when he wasn't expecting it. But he was still going to do this, no matter what she said or did.

The Lockwood's owned the biggest house in Mystic Falls; a nice perk of being Mayor. He knocked on the door and waited. The sound of footsteps thudding down the stairs alerted him to the fact that yes, someone had heard and was coming to the door. The door opened and Tyler's head came into view.

"Can I help—oh, it's you." Henry suppressed the urge to raise an eyebrow at that. Was the kid expecting anyone else? "What can I do for you?"

Henry looked at him. With dark bags under his eyes, Tyler looked as if he would drop if he didn't get a good night's sleep. But that wasn't going to deter him. "I want to talk to you about Micaela."

Tyler blinked at that, wondering why the white-haired man would want to talk to him about his teacher. It took him a few seconds to make the connections; this man was his teacher's brother. He paled at the possible implications of that, though he was sure that Ms. Black would never send her brother after him; she seemed too nice – at least to him. He stepped out of the house and closed the door.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble."

The man tilted his head to the side, the street lights making his red eyes seem even more demonic to Tyler than what people normally thought they were.

"So you don't have a crush on my sister?"

"What?" Tyler spluttered and gaped at him.

The albino grinned, it was full of teeth and screamed dangerous. "You heard me, Lockwood."

Tyler looked at him before holding his hands up, the universal symbol of surrender. "Look, you have it all wrong!" He said.

Henry glared at him before speaking. "Then why don't you tell me how it is?"

-.-.-.-

She huffed while she walked between the threes, a trail of melting frost signaling the way she had come. Why did Henry think it would be a good idea to lock her inside her house? Did he think she would be moping inside, waiting for him to get home after going to interrogate one of her students over something that was not any of his damn business? She seethed. If he was wrong, like she was sure was the case, it could cause her a whole fucking lot of trouble. What if Tyler decided to tell his parents her fool of a brother accosted him with accusations of having feelings for his teacher? Not only would the Lockwoods be properly horrified, she would lose her damned job to boot.

She entered a clearing and stopped. She looked around cautiously, reminding herself that Damon was in town. Stretching her senses to the limit, Micaela tried to detect something. After a while like this, she finally determined that there was no one around other than a few animals. Sighing, she made her way to a fallen log and sat down.

Looking down, she finally realized the frost. She followed its trail and realized it went the same way she had come from. Luckily, it was starting to melt, so she wouldn't have to worry about someone coming across it when the weather was not even close to cold. Looking at the bark she was sitting on, she saw as it was slowly freezing, her magic reacting to her anger. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, holding it, and then releasing it slowly. She did again and again, until she had finally calmed herself and the murderous thought went away.

Micaela opened her eyes and stared ahead, unseeingly. Who the fuck did Henry think he was, locking her in her own goddamned house? Did he really think there would be no consequences for that? He knew damn well how much of a vengeful bitch she was. And she would get revenge on him; in the most humiliating way she could muster, she decided. It didn't matter if he was just being his overprotective self. She could protect herself, and he bloody well knew that.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her thick hair. She would have thought it sweet of him if there was not the possibility of her losing her job. She just hoped it wouldn't get to that, otherwise, she would be out for blood.

Releasing another sigh, she stood up and started to make her way through the threes, having decided that a walk would do her good.

Some hours had passed when she felt she was being watched. Not faltering in her steps, she casted her senses around, smiling when she felt him a few meters behind and above her. She altered her path, making her way towards her home without changing paces. Absentmindedly, she wondered why he hasn't attacked her; not that she was complaining. Maybe he was just curious about a woman walking through the woods in the middle of the night? Right, she mentally snorted. How could he be curious when his switch was off?

The sky was just starting to lighten when she broke through the trees. All the while, he had accompanied her, never making an attempt at her, for which she was grateful. She was halfway to her door when she looked over her shoulder and gazed at exactly where she knew he was hiding, offering him a smile. She reached the front door and turned the knob, founding it to be unlocked. So her brother had decided to come home, had he? With a last glance back at her stalker, she disappeared inside her house.

Hidden by the trees, a pair of calculating blue eyes narrowed.

-.-.-.-

Cheerful humming could be heard as the front door was opened.

"Ela?"

Henry took a step in the house, the lights were off, which could indicate that his sister had tired of waiting for him and went to sleep. Deciding to be cautious, he closed his eyes and focused on channelling his powers to his hands. He grimly smiled when he saw that tiny and flickering flames were starting to dance on his skin. If anyone had hurt his sister, then there would be bloody hell to pay.

He quietly walked into the front room and looked around. Micaela was nowhere to be found; maybe she had really gone to sleep. He made his way upstairs and frowned at seeing the door to her bedroom opened. It was always closed when she was inside. Feeling worry spark inside of him, he decided to check on her. The worry turned to full-blown panic when he realized that she wasn't there. He checked the other rooms with no luck. He tried to call her next and just about went into hysterics when he heard the ringtone coming from inside of her room.

He was about to lose it when he noticed the open window. He made his way towards it and examined it, feeling a strange mix of disbelief and relief washing over him. His sister had not been kidnapped, nor had she simply disappeared; she had just left through the window. It was soon replaced by fury, because what the hell was she thinking? Damon was out there, switch turned off, and she decided it would be okay to take a midnight walk? The guilty he felt over locking her in her own house was studiously ignored. As was the thought that she probably left the house so she wouldn't bring it down.

Henry made his way to the couch that faced the doorway, having decided he would wait for her to come home. It was hours later, when the sun was starting to rise, that he heard the sound of the door opening. He frowned at that. Had he forgotten to lock the door? He pushed the thought aside when he finally saw his sister, unharmed and with some leaves decorating her thick black hair.

"So we decided to come home, have we?"

Her eyes found his, and the only reason that he didn't shrink from the flash of anger that passed through her amethyst gaze was because he was angry himself.

"I could say the same thing. Did you find the answer you were seeking for, brother?" She asked him, eyes narrowed. The pleasant tone of voice was like warning bells ringing clearly in his mind, letting him know he was walking on thin ice (no pun intended).

"I did."

"Well, at least one of us has gotten something out of this night," she remarked, plucking some leaves from her hair and letting them fall on the floor. Decided to not do anything that would possibly harm her brother, she decided it would be best to ignore him for now. So she made her way upstairs, ignoring his hurried footsteps as he followed her.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not finished yet!"

She whirled on him. "No, we definitely aren't. But I'm certainly not going to discuss anything with you when I feel like blowing you up. This matter settled, I'm going to get me some sleep," she stated flatly and turned, making her way to her bedroom and slamming the door.

Henry stared a few moments at the door and sighed, deciding it would be better if he were to get some sleep too. Running a hand through his white hair, he sluggishly made his way to his bedroom, feeling like the biggest dick in the world.


End file.
